The Age of Rebirth
In the distant future, the humans are no longer the only known intelligent species in the universe, alien species also roam the galaxy. Will you lead a certain race and lead them to salvation? Or will you unite all different kinds of aliens and rule the galaxy? The choice, is up to you. You must create a race or a bunch of races put together and start on a planet. Remember, this is in the distant future, so you can go overboard with the technology, but be aware, don't go too carried away. Rules 1. In the start, you are to start on one planet, you are allowed to make up planets and solar systems that don't exist in real life. 2. You can declare war on another user, but in order to fight each other, each user must agree to wage war against each other, and each user must agree to the Warfare terms (see warfare). 3. Even though you are allowed to create futuristic innovations, don't create something really unfair for the other users, like for instance: A halo ring (For those who do not know about halo, it's a ring that's shaped like a halo, its very big, and if activated, it can kill all sentient life 2,500 light years away.), Death Star type spacecraft (You should all know what that is, if not, ask me on my user page.), etc. So in short terms, don't create something that can destroy everything or a lot of things in a whole universe or galaxy etc. If you are unsure of a creation that you wish to create, just ask me on my user page on the discussion tab. 4. No alien races with really cheap abilities for example, the Flood. 5. To make your page, your title should be the name of your alien race. Terms and Agreements of Warfare/War 1. Each user that is involved in the particular war must agree to the war that is about to take place. 2. Please be realistic and fair while waging war. (Example: Killing millions in a single day, destroying a whole planet by launching a particular explosive, etc.) 3. Please avoid glassing planets (For those who have played halo or read about halo, if you do not know, you know what to do to find out). 4. If a user has taken over a planet that was controlled by another user during wartime, the user that got his/her planet taken over must give up their control on the planet, but they are allowed to recreate another planet that serves as their home planet. 5. A user has lost the war if he/she surrenders to the opposing side or if they lose control of all of their planets. User Info 1. If you wish to join, contact me on my discussion page. 2. Please leave the name of your planet and your star system. 3. Feel free to edit things on the Intergalactic Info page, concerning your planet and star system. 4. For recent news/make posts, go to the Intergalactic News page. --Tamayomari 00:47, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Category: